Visions of a deathly Summer
by bam95 2
Summary: TQ contest entry! BC is starting to have visions of her death as the Summer begins. Can she stop the visions from coming true? rated T for language


Yay! I finally finished chapter 1!

Well just some basic info.- In the story the girls are 17 years old and juniors in high school.

They ditched the uniforms and now wear regular clothes.

Blossom doesn't wear the bow anymore and instead invested money into pink scrunchies

Bubbles still wears her hair in pigtails

And Buttercup is, well, Buttercup. Only with hair that reaches her shoulders.

As for the Rowdy ruff boys they too ditched the uniforms and have somewhat matured

And both the PPG as well as the RRb wear the traditional colors they always have worn before

And now onto my story.

Enjoy

* * *

"Buttercup!" I heard Butch shout, but my eyes wouldn't open to see his face. His wonderful face. I could feel the blood soak into my clothes. I had to lie there and suffer from the unbearable. Hell seemed better than this. God, what did I do to deserve this? As I counted the seconds before death, I felt his warm lips on mine. Such a nice feeling. It sucked that it was my first and only kiss. But I was glad it was him.

"Hey Butters, Buttercup?" I heard Bubbles softly saying. I awoke to her presence at the end of my bed. "Another nightmare?" She nodded and I scooted over for so she could lay next to me. This has been going on for about 2 months. Every time Bubbles has a nightmare, she comes and sleeps with me in my bed. Man if half the guys at my school knew this, i'd be envied by most. "Hey Butters?" Bubbles glanced at me nervously."Hmm?" I looked back at her. "Umm, well, I gotta ask for your advice" Me? Is she serious? I'm the last person she should ask for advice, well unless it's how to kick someone's..., "I'm still trying to figure out if," "Boomer likes you" See poor Bubby has had it in for Boomer bad. And I mean she'd stalk him for hours bad. "So do you think I have a chance?" "Bubby, I know that you two will go out, just give the idiot some time to realize your the one" I said trying to be as comforting as I could. "You really think we could be a couple?" Bubbles beamed with joy "I know you guys will" I said again, trying to ease her lovelife concerns. "Thanks Butters" Bubbles leaned in for a hug and I accepted the hug. In less than five minutes Bubbles was asleep by my side, a smile planted on her face.

**xo** **The Next Day xo**

Ugh, Mondays are the worst. Except this Monday. It was the last day of school before Summer Break, and god knows how long I've been waiting for this day. I woke up today and was the first to get ready. I had spent at least 30 minutes waiting for Blossom and Bubbles to hurry there asses up. It wasn't until I had decided to leave them and head for school alone that they decided to accompany me. About damn time. We flew to school in silence. Our minds wonder to different things. I wonder what was up with that dream I had. Seriously bizarre. We reached the school in less than 5 minutes. I landed on the front steps on Townsville High. I looked around to see people hugging and exchanging numbers. A pair of hands clamped over my eyes and to my surprise. "Butch you retard I know it's you" I say, turning around only to see one of my best friends standing there in his retarded glory. I know you might think: What. The. Hell? We're sworn enemies? Well over the years we've gotten past all of our hatred towards each other. And we grew close. "Hey Butterbutt what's up?" I glare at him for calling me 'Butterbutt' but quickly get over that. "Nothing much Bitch" I smirk as his face gets red and we begin to argue. "I told you I hated that" "And I told you I hated being called Butterbutt, but I guess we're just gunna haveto live with that aren't we?" I smirked and he looked at me, a defeated, pissed off look glued to his face. It wasn't long before we were buddy buddy again and had started to walk around until there was an announcement. "Students if all the freshmen and sophomores could please head to the gymnasium, thank you" We saw half of the yard clear out as freshmen and sophomores headed for the gym. "So what are you doing this summer?" "Eh i'm not sure, but I know I'm gunna be on vacation for a few weeks" I replied looking over to a spot where I saw Bubbles making a move for Boomer. She looked nervous as she was talking to him. Go get him Bubby. I also spotted Blossom by herself, crying. Oh great, now who's neck am I gunna have to break. I walk over to my sobbing sister just to hear her half saying half blubbering out "Why Brick?" Oh fer crying out loud! What the hell! It's an hour before summer! What the hell did he do! I sat down next to my sorrow filled sister and asked. "Who- What happened?" "Bri- Brick, he-he broke up wi- with me, t-to get with Pr-Prin-Princess!" My sister began breaking down all over again. I sighed knowing that two certain redheads were going to get their asses kicked later. "Oh come on Bossy Bloss cheer up!" I tried being as perky and cheerful as I could at the moment to hopefully help the girl quit sobbing, but since I wasn't that perky and cheerful, it didn't really work. It took a few minutes and Butch coming over to help me to get my heartbroken sister to calm herself. She stood up; a new air of confidence blew over her depressed mood moments ago. "Well if he thinks I'm gunnasit here and think I'm nothing without him he's so wrong!" Blossom continued to rant and rave on how she was a new person without him by her side. About mid speech, I had left with Butch, going off to find Mitch to see what trouble our friend had gotten into. We had found him in the hallway, spraying graffiti over some lockers. "Yo Mitch" Butch greeted our juvenile friend. "Sup Butch" Mitch turned to me. "Hey BC" I nodded in response and read what Mitch had spray painted over the lockers. It read: YOU SUCK EGGS AND BALLS, in big bold, red and blue letters. Yup, that's my Mitch. Spreading chaos and mischief all over the school! Heh, just cause I'm a superhero doesn't mean I'm against mischief! Well as long as it isn't a huge bother "Like my work" Mitch had asked me. "Well it's not your best work but it's still pretty damn cool" I say, Mitch smirking. He looked a bit more proud of his work than before. Just then another announcement came over the intercom. "Juniors and Seniors head for the gym please, thank you" Butch and Mitch had decided to stay behind inn the hallway for a bit more before going to the assembly. I headed for the gym finding my sisters on the way. We sat near the top of the bleachers, talking about Blossom's very recent split with Brick, and how he's going to miss out on some serious 'hot' mostly girlieoutfits. After about ten minutes, the principle finally showed up. He picked up the microphone and began a whole speech about how he was going to miss the seniors.A/N- I was going to make a whole boring speech but i'll spare you "Now for my Juniors," he said looking around the gym at all of the Juniors, me being one of them. "As a tradition at our school, we'd like to invite you to our 'Becoming Seniors' party, tonight at Townsville's teen club" Shouts and whistles of happy juniors we're heard through out the whole room. The principle cleared his throat, signaling us all to be quiet. Once the room was quiet again, he spoke once more. "Now that all of tat is said, have a great summer!" And with that, my Summer began.


End file.
